<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Mind by hataru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363414">Bloody Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru'>hataru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Death during labor, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Breeding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Reiji's A+ tutoring, Single Parents, Studying, Stuffing, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything I do, I do for love.” </p><p> —Oneshots and headcanons requested on my tumblr account (bakustark.tumblr.com)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader, Tsukinami Carla/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ichiki-momori asked: Hello! English isn't my first language so please bear with me! I want to ask a scenario for the diaboys in which they are yandere and they broke their S/O too much and feel regretful about it. Thanks! (6^6)/</p><p>this was my first request and i got a bit excited so this one’s a long boi, i suck at writing yanderes but here y’all go</p><p>bakustark.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Shuu</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The smooth, soothing sound of the violin filled the room. Shuu closed his eyes, leaning his chin against the instrument as he played every perfect note effortlessly. He hummed softly to the tune he produced, swaying gently on his feet. Shuu was playing her favorite song, Tchaikovsky’s <em>Swan Lake</em>. It brought a wistful longing and a terrible sadness that threatened to tear his bruised heart apart. He was afraid to open his eyes and kept replaying the song over and over, but he knew he couldn’t keep going forever.</p><p> </p><p>As the song came to an end for the fifth time, Shuu slowly opened his eyes and brought the violin down from his collarbone. He breathed out a shaky sigh and forced a small smile on his lips, turning to face his dearest. She remained in her seat, staring back at him in silence. She was beautiful still— despite the paleness from the lack of sunlight, and the shadows under her dulled eyes, and the scars on her delicate throat. She was his, forevermore, but she was not happy.</p><p> </p><p>And he feared she would never be.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you like it?” Shuu asked softly, putting the string instrument aside to kneel in front of her and place his hand on her knee. “What do you want me to play next?” He continued, the words leaving him in a desperate rush when she didn’t reply to his previous question. Shuu’s mouth went dry and he took her hands in his, trembling when he noticed how limp they were. “I’ll play anything— anything you want, baby—” He pressed his lips against her knuckles to smother a sudden sob, the knot in his throat preventing him from saying anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Deep down in his heart he knew that she would never be the same again, with or without him, because he had broken her apart without the possibility of ever finding all the pieces that made her. It brought bitter tears to his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her to bury his face into her stomach and wept like a small child.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one to blame but himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Reiji</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What’s wrong now? You’ve gone quiet.” </p><p> </p><p>Reiji took off his bloody spectacles and turned to the sacrificial bride, whose pained cries had suddenly diminished. He approached and lifted her chin up with his fingers, smearing more red on to her skin from his stained gloves. Her once delicate appearance was tarnished by bruises and bites and blood that soaked her through, her throat torn apart by his fangs. It should have pleased him to see her spirit broken, but it only served to send a disturbed shiver down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Reiji enquired, raising an eyebrow with a smile that bared too much teeth to be even considered that. Awfully dull eyes stared through him, lacking their lively shine, and she said nothing. She didn’t move, she didn’t blink— if he wasn’t focused enough, he would’ve thought she wasn’t even breathing. Reiji grit his teeth and gave her face a jerk, tightening his fingers around her chin. He said her name once, twice, three times.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you have—” His voice broke halfway through and Reiji cleared his throat, letting go of her face like it burned him to unlock the chains wrapped around her bruised wrists. It was when her weight fell on him that he realized how thin she’d become, and he found himself cradling her fragile body to his chest, something awful clawing at his throat and burning his eyes. “If you speak up I’ll make you a proper meal.” Reiji muttered, a sliver of hope in his quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>He buried his face in her knotted hair and closed his eyes, fingers trembling as he brought her closer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Laito</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Bitch-chaaan…” Laito cooed softly into her ear, running his fingertips along the length of her arm and pressing his lips against her neck. He giggled and nuzzled his nose against the steady thrum of her pulse, tracing the scars and gruesome bites tarnishing her once unblemished skin. There was no response from her darling, meaning that she was probably ignoring him again. How cute….</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to scream for your Laito-kun…?”</p><p> </p><p>Laito whispered her name, shuffling closer to press his front flush against her back, and dragged his tongue up from the base of her throat to the curve of her jaw. He moaned softly at the taste, his eyelids fluttering as the flush on his cheeks grew warmer. He expected her to turn around, to see that delicious anger in her eyes and feel the pain of her open palm hitting his cheek. His smile faltered when the seconds passed and nothing happened. Laito said her name again, all humor gone as annoyance smothered the playful need.</p><p> </p><p>The only sounds in their room was their breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall. Laito grabbed her by the arms, his cold fingers digging into her delicate flesh, and turned her around. His furious green eyes scanned her features, taking in her palid appearance and the bruise like shadows under her strangely dull eyes. That arousing spark was gone, snuffed like the small flame of a candle. His mouth went dry and his fingers loosened their hold on her arms until they fell back to his sides. Laito started to say her name again, but promptly closed his mouth at the sound of his voice breaking. He fisted the hem of his shirt, his hands clammy and shaking. For a moment, he was back at the bowels of the dungeon, the cold eyes of his father staring down at him indifferently even as he begged for forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Laito forced a smile on his lips, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at her face, “I’ll come back in a bit, okay, Bitch-chan?” He didn’t wait for the reply he knew wasn’t going to come and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He clasped a hand over his mouth at the taste of bile in the back of his throat, his eyes burning and blurring as tears spilled down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>And, for a second, Laito could’ve sworn he heard his mother’s wicked laughter over the sound of his muffled sobs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Ayato</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oi, Chichinashi, pay attention to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Ayato clicked his tongue at the silence that answered him. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. What was so interesting about the view through that window? Her hair was obscuring his view of the side of her face so he couldn’t figure out what kind of expression she was wearing as she blatantly ignored him. Ayato stepped over the chains attached to her shackles, keeping her inside their room, and came to her side to follow her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but trees and grass to look at, bathed in the gentle light of the moon in the cloudless sky. He frowned and glanced at her again, “What’s so interesting about some shitty grass that you’re ignoring your Ayato-sama?” He demanded furiously. She didn’t answer him, nor did she move when he leaned closer with a snarl. Ayato’s eyebrows knitted together and his irritated expression faltered. He called her name firmly, a desperate edge to his voice. She continued staring out the window.</p><p> </p><p>His chest tightened, fear wrapping around his lungs like a vice. Ayato grabbed her face with a trembling hand and turned her to look at him. His green eyes met dull ones that looked like they belonged on a corpse rather than on a living person. He let go of her like he’d been burned, and her head limply returned to its previous position. Ayato tried to calm his breathing, realizing he was almost hyperventilating, and wiped his clammy palms on his pants. This was fine, she was fine, there was nothing wrong… </p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t try to escape now.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, the thought made him nauseous rather than elated. Ayato unlocked the shackles and brought her into his arms, making his way to their bed. He laid them on their sides and cradled her to his chest, burying his face into her hair to distract himself from the shudders wracking down his spine and the burning behind his closed eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to be fine.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Kanato</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Come on Dolly, say <em>ah…</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Kanato lifted a piece of cake to her lips, patiently waiting with a small smile. He giggled when she opened her mouth, pushing the cake inside and coaxing her to chew and swallow. He wiped a bit of frosting from the corner of her lips with his thumb and licked it away. His siblings watched in silence from their seats at the dinner table. The girl’s dull eyes stared down at the table, her hair curled and adorned with purple ribbons that matched the bruises on her scarred throat. She was dressed in frills and lace, something she would have whined about non-stop, but her eerie silence disturbed them deeply. Kanato didn’t seem to care, lifting more sweets to her mouth and making her eat with infatuated smiles and giggles despite the bride’s state. </p><p> </p><p>“How insightly.” Reiji muttered under his breath, lifting a cup of tea to his mouth to hide his disgusted sneer. </p><p> </p><p>Fed up, Subaru slammed his trembling fists on the table and stood up so quickly that his chair toppled over. “Stop that! Can’t you see she’s practically fucking dead already?!” He shouted, furious, and pointed an accusing finger in the girl’s direction. His brothers didn’t contradict him, merely watching in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Kanato screamed, sending his chair to the floor as well when he stood, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. “You don’t know anything, you worm! My Dolly’s tired and you’re being mean to her!” </p><p> </p><p>“Face it, you little freak, you <em>killed</em> her!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wrong!” Kanato stomped his foot, tears burning at his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Subaru looked at him in disgust and casted the once lively bride a pitying glance before storming out of the dining room. Shuu sighed before rising from his seat and leaving the room. Slowly, the rest of the brothers followed suit, leaving the smallest male with his bride. There were endless streams of tears falling down his pale cheeks, his lips trembling as he turned to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re wrong, Dolly, all of them are. You’re fine, you’re <em>perfect</em>...!” Kanato babbled, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he cupped her face in his hands. Her dull eyes stared through him and a heart wrenching sob was torn from his throat. He gathered her in his arms and wept for the lovely, kind hearted girl he’d broken without repair.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Subaru</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Do you like them?” Subaru asked softly, carefully removing each and every thorn from the white roses in his hands. He ignored every prick and drip of his blood hitting the ground, focused on making the bouquet nothing less than perfect. Thin streams of red dribbled down his arm to stain his sleeves, not that it mattered. “I remember when you told me they reminded you of me, I was so embarrassed…” A soft warmth flooded his cheeks and he stroked a delicate petal with the pad of his clean finger, a small smile curling at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The gentle nightly breeze tugging and pushing at his hair was the only reply. Subaru took the pink ribbon and circled the thornless stems, tying it into a bow with great care. He turned the bouquet slowly in his hands, his ruby gaze inspecting every petal and leaf. Pleased at its perfection, Subaru turned to look down at his darling, who was seated on one of the stone benches in the garden. He kneeled down in front of her and presented his hard work, tilting his head to look at her face. Dull eyes stared through him— at some place far, far away, no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru’s smile grew strained and he swallowed past the lump in his throat, “You’re not going to talk to me tonight either, huh?” He asked with a dry chuckle, a sickly familiar burning in the back of his eyes. He set the bouquet next to her and rose to his feet, cupping her face in his palms despite the blood that smeared on her left cheek. Exhaling shakily, Subaru closed his eyes and leaned down to press his lips against her forehead in a tender kiss. “I love you…” </p><p> </p><p>Nothing at all. </p><p> </p><p>Something ugly dug its claws into his heart and tore it to pieces, and his mother’s accusing stare bore into him from his mind’s eye. Subaru trembled like a lone leaf in the wind, shudders wracking through his body as he blinked back the tears stinging at his eyes. Resolved, he reached into his pocket and slowly withdrew with his silver knife grasped by his clammy fingers. He carefully pushed it into his darling’s limp hands, staining them with his blood when he curled her fingers around the handle and tipped the blade towards himself. Subaru pressed another kiss against her pallid skin, rivers of saltwater finally spilling from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do what you want…”</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers twitched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>diaboys? more like sadboys—</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>abbylizy asked: Hello! hope you're well. (TRIGGER WARNING) How would Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Subaru and Carla react if their S / O, with whom they are very much in love, died during the delivery of their baby, leaving them alone with their newborn?. Sorry if my English is not very good. I love your blogg!! 💞</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Remember to read the tags for the warnings**</p>
<p>get your napkins out, i call this one angsty numero dos</p>
<p>bakustark.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Shuu</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Destroyed</li>
<li>She was the love of his life, the one that made him feel something again</li>
<li>To see her gone so suddenly was surreal</li>
<li>Having their child in his arms was both comforting and utter torture</li>
<li>He could see every single one of her features reflected in their child, from the color of their eyes to the texture of their hair and the shape of their lips</li>
<li>He would protect them with every fiber of his being</li>
<li>Because they were her gift to him</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Reiji</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Disbelief</li>
<li>He doesn’t remember who he gave the wailing, bloody child to</li>
<li>He was too busy trying everything to bring her back</li>
<li>From chest compressions to shoving potions down her throat</li>
<li>His brothers had to forcibly pull him away from her body and sit him down</li>
<li>He didn’t want to hold their child at first, hysterical as he was, but wouldn’t let them go when he did</li>
<li>Holding them close, Reiji knew they were the last piece of her that remained with him</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Ayato</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Denial</li>
<li>He screamed and shouted at Reiji, shoving at his brothers to make his way to see her</li>
<li>He refused to hold his child until Reiji stopped his bullshit</li>
<li>She was perfectly fine, this stupid prank was <em>not</em> funny!</li>
<li>Looking at her closed eyes and still face, he slowly came to the realization</li>
<li>She was really gone, wasn’t she?</li>
<li>The wailing of their child reached his ears</li>
<li>
<em>But not completely gone</em>. </li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Subaru</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>He took it the best out of all his brothers</li>
<li>He cried of course, but he knew there was nothing Reiji could do</li>
<li>He took his child into his arms, smiling through his tears at them</li>
<li>None of his brothers disturbed him or asked to hold the baby</li>
<li>He just walked out to the garden and sat down</li>
<li>He started pointing out the flowers she’d loved and what they meant, stopping every now and then when his voice broke, until his child fell asleep</li>
<li>He pressed his lips against their forehead and dried his tears</li>
<li>He vowed to protect his baby, the living proof of their love</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Yuuma</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Angry</li>
<li>Demanded that Ruki did something— <em>anything!</em>
</li>
<li>There was no way his wife was gone</li>
<li>It was impossible, they were all wrong</li>
<li>When Azusa grabbed his sleeve, shaking his head with tears in his eyes, he knew</li>
<li>He sat down, head in his hands as tears spilled from his eyes</li>
<li>It was a long while before he could hold his baby without breaking down</li>
<li>They looked so much like <em>her </em>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Carla</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Numb</li>
<li>The love of his life was gone, just like that</li>
<li>Her blood was smeared on his hands, soaked into his clothes</li>
<li>Ona other circumstance he would have found it delicious, now it just tasted <em>bitter</em>
</li>
<li>He didn’t know how long he sat next to her, looking at her limp hand in his bloody ones</li>
<li>Shin eventually pulled him away and guided him to the bathroom to get cleaned up</li>
<li>When he went to his room, the baby was snoozing on their crib</li>
<li>He looked down at them and let the tips of his fingers ghost over their flushed, chubby cheeks</li>
<li>Carla would teach them the same love and kindness <em>she</em> had taught him</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof these poor boys, y’all like making them suffer huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Pleasure of Knowledge | nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sicklyangelbread asked: Cockwarming with reiji while he's studying with you and everytime you get a pratice question wrong he thrusts up into you. Thats it. Thats the tweet. </p><p>bakustark.tumblr.com</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ya girl started college, so that’s why my updates have been mega slow, but i’m trying my best to answer the asks in my inbox.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little drops of sweat gathered on the back of her neck, making her hair stick to her skin, and slid down the length of her spine. Her face felt almost unbearably hot and her lungs burned for air as she struggled to keep her noises to a minimum. Reiji hummed, the sound vibrating against her back, which was flush against his chest. His gloved fingers pried her white knuckled grip from the edges of the desk and he ran the pad of his thumb along her knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“What has you so flustered?” Reiji asked with feigned curiosity, followed by a not so innocent roll of his hips. She bit back a cry, her eyes fluttering shut as she shakily inhaled and exhaled to calm her breathing. He hummed again, no doubt enjoying the erratic flutters of her cunt stretched around his girth. One of his hands slid down her side to press her down harder, her wetness slowly soaking into his pants. For once, he didn’t chastise or call her out on it. </p><p> </p><p>Right, he was waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed thickly, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth, and shook her head in response. “Nothing? Then why have you not answered the question?” Reiji’s voice turned stern and his fingers dug into her hip. “Which cell contains a singular vacuole, the animal cell or the plant cell?” He repeated his first question, looking over her shoulder at the worksheets on the desk. </p><p> </p><p>“The…” She looked at the question, trying to ignore the way the head of his cock nudged at that one spot that made her toes curl and her head spin. She seemed to be taking too much time because Reiji’s hand left her hip to press against the subtle bulge on her tummy, caused by his length buried within the depths of her cunt. </p><p> </p><p>“The what, darling?” Reiji asked in a smug sounding murmur, his cool breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Dear god, what cell had only one vacuole? She vaguely remembered hearing the teacher discuss it in biology, but the only thing she could recall was that the mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell. And that was because of the <em>memes</em>! The... plant cell had a wall that surrounded the membrane and it had—</p><p> </p><p>The snap of his hips caught her off guard, the friction against her clit so deliciously torturous that it made her fail for a second before grabbing on to the desk once again. “Oh, <em>fuck…</em>” She shuddered, biting down on her bottom lip and resisted against the very powerful temptation to grind down against him, knowing it would only end up worse for her if she did. “Uh, the animal cell…?” </p><p> </p><p>Reiji let out a long sigh and proceeded to take his gloves off, soon followed by his glasses. The meaning behind his actions turned her skin to gooseflesh. “If you don’t know such a simple thing, how can you remain in advanced placement? How disappointing of you.” That was the only warning she got before he shoved her forwards, her hips smacking painfully against the edge of the desk while her chest was pressed down against the now crumpled worksheets. His bare hand slid up her clothed back to curl around her nape, ensuring she stayed in that position. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird’s wings within the cage of bones that was her ribs. “I’m sorry.” She breathed, anxious gaze solely focused on the wall in front of her as the head of his cock nudged against her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not.” He stated bluntly before snapping his hips forward and sheathing himself inside her moist warmth. The sound of her cry of pleasure was echoed by the low groan Reiji gave at the tight grip of her cunt around his cock. “Maybe if I drill the information into you this way,” Reiji started, a tad breathless as he began thrusting without giving her time to adjust, “Your whore self will remember the basics of such a simple topic.” </p><p> </p><p>She could only moan in response to his taunts, her cheek pressed against the papers as her body rocked in time with each purposeful thrust of his hips. Studying eukaryotic cells shouldn’t be this hot, leave it to Reiji to turn a learning experience into pleasurable torture. Right after that thought, Reiji pressed down on her to rub tight circles on her clit with his other hand and she bit her knuckles to muffle a loud squeal. They were <em>both</em> close. She’d sat on his lap, impaled on his cock, for a considerable amount of time before the topic about vacuoles came up. </p><p> </p><p>His thrusts were hard, fast and erratic, sticky with her slick and the precum weeping from his tip like a leaking faucet. She let out another moan when he took his hand away from her nape to slam it next to her head and press his chest against her back, pressing his lips against the pulse on her neck. His fingers on her clit moved faster and the knot in her stomach tightened until, finally, it snapped. Slick came gushing out of her and her legs shook, her walls clamping down on him. Reiji sunk his fangs into her flesh, muffling his loud moans, and he buried himself as deep as he could go before spilling copious amounts of cum inside her. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed in pleasure at the feeling even as the sheer amount of their mixed fluids made a mess of their inner thighs and dripped down to stain the carpet. Reiji collected the blood coming from the punctures made by his fangs with his tongue, and straightened with a satisfied sigh. She gave a soft hum in response and shuddered when he pulled out, making more cum spill from her entrance. She turned around, still half laying on the desk with trembling legs as she propped herself up on her elbows to give him a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“The plant cells have a single vacuole, which is larger than the animal cell’s numerous vacuoles, and it’s used for both storage and maintaining shape.” She stated smugly and watched as Reiji raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You lied to me.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned, “Maybe, or maybe your technique worked. Who knows?” She shrugged her shoulders with a small snicker. </p><p> </p><p>Her laugh was cut off by a loud, strangled gasp when Reiji grabbed her by the thighs and buried himself inside her already filled cunt with a loud <em>schlick</em>. “If you were coherent enough to lie to me, then you’ll be coherent enough to name <em>all</em> the differences between the eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells— in alphabetical order.” Reiji hissed into her ear, already thrusting away and snaking a hand between them to toy with her clit, “Maybe then we’ll be able to move on to the next subject.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>god</em>…” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you tell i have a biology exam in the morning?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>